The Wrong Turtle to Mess With
の |romaji=Burū Shōgun no Gosan |translated title=General Blue's Miscalculation |release=May 2, 1986 (Weekly Shōnen Jump, 1986 #23) |engrelease=March 2003 |saga=General Blue Saga |episode=49 |previous=The Blue Meanies |next=The Pirates' Trap }} の |''Burū Shōgun no Gosan''|"General Blue's Miscalculation"}} is the seventy-third chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Bulma riding a motorcycle while Goku flies above her on his Flying Nimbus. Summary Master Roshi asks the Red Ribbon Army members surrounding his house who they are. Captain Dark, ignoring this question, asks if Master Roshi is the genius who invented the Dragon Radar. At Master Roshi's confusion, Dark tells him that pretending is useless, but Master Roshi, still confused, asks again who they are. The officer replies that they are the Red Ribbon Army, and Master Roshi acknowledges that he has heard of them. Another soldier then emerges from the house with "good" Launch and announces that no one but her is in the house. Master Roshi asks what the Army wants and Captain Dark demands the two Dragon Balls that Goku left, as well as the Dragon Radar. Master Roshi inquires what they plan to do with the Dragon Balls and the officer informs him that it is not any of his business. Roshi asks what they will do if he resists and Dark chuckles and says that they will kill him. Master Roshi then declares that he will fight, and proceeds to blithely beat up Dark and a great deal of other soldiers. One soldier shoots at Master Roshi, but Master Roshi catches the bullets, drops them, and defeats the soldier. Another soldier then holds a gun to Launch's head and shouts at Master Roshi to stop and hand over the Dragon Balls. Master Roshi accedes, but Turtle surreptitiously tickles Launch's nose with a plant to make her sneeze. She transforms into her blonde form and defeats the soldier, prompting Master Roshi to drag her away before she abuses him any further. Spotting another soldier trying to sneak away from the scene, Master Roshi instructs him to take all the unconscious Red Ribbon Army bodies away. Meanwhile, Goku, Bulma, and Krillin have been chased into a cave by General Blue's squad. The squad avoids firing torpedoes in fear of bringing the cave down and thus continues chasing. Goku and company surface at a part of the cave with air, abandoning the ship and escaping on foot. General Blue then receives a radio message from the other squad, and is shocked to discover it has been decimated. Goku suddenly comes to the decision that they should fight instead of run, ignoring Bulma and Krillin's protests that the Army has guns. General Blue, however, tells his men to halt, stating that the enemy is more fearsome than he expected. Goku is curious as to why the Army has not come after them yet, but Bulma stops him from investigating it on the grounds that it could be a trap, and the trio proceed through the cave. General Blue then announces that he will cleverly destroy Goku, Bulma, Krillin, Roshi, and Launch. Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Krillin *Launch *Master Roshi *General Blue *Captain Dark *Turtle Locations *Earth **Pirate Cave **Kame House Gallery Master Roshi takes on the Red Ribbion Army soldiers.jpg|Master Roshi takes on Red Ribbon Army soldiers Master Roshi proves too much for the Red Ribbon Army soldiers.jpg|Master Roshi proves too much for the Red Ribbon Army soldiers Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters